


A Flower A Day

by dollfaced



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, edit: i fixed the formatting, i feel i didnt do them justice but theyre so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfaced/pseuds/dollfaced
Summary: Gifting Olive with a new flower each day seemed like such a wonderful idea until Emma discovered how truly limited the flowers available were. Luckily, Fiona is willing to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> these two are the most Good & Pure and i had 2 write them  
> i liked the idea of this but i dont really think i executed it very well? which is unfortunate bc i wanted to do better for these gals but something is better than nothing so ?? im just not very happy with how this turned out tbh  
> anyway i hope this is enjoyable and concrit is welcomed!

Sitting in a quiet place away from the noisier parts of September 3rd, 1943 with the usual sunshine feeling unusually pleasant and Olive’s head on her lap, Emma was feeling content. She’d felt that way a lot in recent times. She could barely remember any other point in which her life could’ve been better.

Olive let out a soft sort of hum in her sleep, a tiny smile playing on her lips.

Emma thought for a moment that there had been Abe, but she had her doubts—more and more doubtful as the time went by—that she had been as happy then as she’d initially thought. She’d certainly liked him a great deal, and they’d shared moments she would surely always treasure, but time could be a cruel thing and it was not above twisting memories to bring out the worst of feelings.

Olive didn’t seem to Emma like someone time could twist. Olive was still kind, still even-tempered, still gentle and cheery and beautiful after decades of the same thing repeated. She was the truest constant Emma could name; so uniquely herself in all the nicest of ways. In fact, it was likely the frequent time spent alone with her that had Emma feeling so utterly content, and that simply _had_ to be thanked somehow.

 

The thought had struck Emma whilst sitting in a flower-covered field, but the idea didn’t come to her until the following breakfast. She could give Olive flowers—a different kind every day. At a glance the idea had seemed a little too much _something_ , like it was one of those fanciful gestures that, when taken out of poetry and into real life, tended to be more odd than romantic.

She was sitting across from her, easily following every word of the conversation she’d patiently prodded out of Enoch because she’d listened to him carefully enough to understand what nobody else ever could. Olive definitely deserved something. More than that, she deserved something thoughtful. Something sweet to match her temperament. Possibly something as sugary-sweet clichéd as a new flower for each day.

 

The first flower she given had been a hydrangea, picked immediately after breakfast from the field she should have sparked the idea in the day prior. It’d seemed like a bit of a walk from the field and back without a real part in the middle.

By the time Emma returned Olive was reading on the windowsill inside her bedroom. She’d left her door wide open and she appeared to be so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice Emma standing there. Emma watched her, just for a moment, because Olive was very expressively reacting to what she was reading and it was as charming as it was funny. Emma couldn't help but smile.

When Olive’s face indicated that nothing particularly exciting was happening, Emma knocked on the doorframe. Olive looked up and set the book aside to meet Emma halfway across the room.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long,” she said sheepishly. She spotted the hydrangea and her entire demeanor changed. “Oh! That’s beautiful, Emma, it goes so wonderfully with your dress.”

“It’s yours,” Emma said, and Olive’s smile after that erased any doubts she’d had about giving this girl flowers.

 

The next was a delphinium. Emma had woken up early to get it. When Miss Peregrine called everyone down for breakfast Emma had met Olive on the stairs and slid the flower into her gloved hand. She’d admired it for a moment before using her free hand to take Emma’s, lacing their fingers for the short distance to the dining room.  
Emma was acutely aware of the delphinium in Olive’s dress pocket for the rest of the day.

 

One of the garden’s freesias had been the next, and it had been picked just as early in the morning as the delphinium had been, though this time it was left on Olive’s bedside table through the quietest steps possible for someone with shoes of lead.

Olive was wearing it in her hair when she asked, quietly hopeful, if it was something that was to happen every day.

“Would you like for it to be?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Olive answered simply.

“Then I intend to continue it for every flower I can find.”

 

Emma was feeling content, as she had been for weeks now. She placed a daisy in the place of yesterday’s sunflower, right beside a large vase of flowers all looking as lovely as they had looked when they’d been picked. Emma inspected the contents of the vase meticulously, and it did none but confirm her suspicion that every species of flower on the island had a representee within Olive’s bedside vase.

In all honesty, Olive had probably understood the gratitude Emma was trying to express quite some time ago, but now, on the day of the last flower, it didn’t feel like it was entirely about that anymore. Emma couldn’t stand the thought of Olive waking up the next morning to nothing in the place of yesterday’s daisy, and repeating a flower already used simply did not sit well with her.

Emma was not one to give up. She’d been saving the same squirrel for sixty years without ever even questioning the point of such a chore if the squirrel was just going to fall again and again. She’d sent so many letters. It just didn’t fit her.  
Fiona had spoken to Emma a few times about the flowers. Most of the time it was just a curious ‘what will it be today?’ though sometimes it was more along the lines of telling Emma where unused species grew. Emma found Fiona playing tic-tac-toe in the kitchen with Hugh. She was actually perfectly in time to witness Hugh losing with flying colours (he had many talents, tic-tac-toe was apparently not one of them).

After an appropriate but tasteful amount of gloating, Fiona hopped up out of her seat. “I know what you’re here for and I have exactly what you need. Follow me.”

“What do you mean by having exactly what I need?”

“It’s a surprise.”

 

Olive was smiling as she tucked the daisy behind her ear at the same time as Fiona opened the greenhouse doors to reveal the most colourful place in all of existence. Olive would not be waking up without a flower for a long, long time, and for a long, long time Emma, would remain content.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly rlly hope you liked this!! hopefully ill be able to write something better for them soon!  
> used some flower meanings from here: http://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings  
> and again, comments are very very welcomed :)
> 
> edit: i made a tumblr for my ao3 so if you have any prompts or hcs or you'd like 2 chat please be sure to send me an ask @dollfaced-writes :)


End file.
